Shattered Wings
Shattered Wings is the fourth episode of the ''Log Horizon 2 anime''. It aired on October 25, 2014. Plot Cold Open Five days before Christmas, members of the West Wind Brigade are discussing what they want to eat for their Christmas party. Kyouko wants chicken and cake, and Soujiro suggests an unorthodox dinner of salmon. At the Watermaple Consulate Princess Rayneshia has been dressed in a sexy Santa outfit by Henrietta, Marielle, Serara, and Rieze. When the princess questions the outfit, Akatsuki confirms that Santa is indeed a vastly different depiction. The other women punish Akatsuki's indiscretion by dressing her in a Racy Rudolf outfit. With both Akatsuki and the Princess in Christmas cosplay, Rieze appears to be calling Krusty to tell him about this, but is only teasing them with another friend over the line. The girls switch back to normal attire as Mikakage enters the room with a feast of cakes for the group to enjoy. Henrietta asks Rieze when the D.D.D members are expected back, they will arrive after Christmas. This prompts Serara to notice Shiroe has not been seen lately. Henrietta covers Shiroe's alibi by saying he is always shut-in and not much of a socialite. As the group of lady Adventurers depart, Rayneshia thanks Akatsuki for coming everyday. Akatsuki grows humbled, saying it's merely her job. She visits the Amenoma weapon shop and discovers the katana Byakumaru she had been eyeing had been sold. Get Good Henrietta and Rieze set out shopping together and discuss Akatsuki's odd behavior. She had been shadowing the training of D.D.D despite being welcome to join them in raids, and Rieze suspects she might be spying on other combat guilds to assess their skills. They wonder if she is dissatisfied with her own skills or if it's a lack of confidence. Meanwhile, Akatsuki spies on D.D.D again, hoping to observe their assassins utilizing Overskills. She skips dinner to retreat to her room, berating herself for being jealous of Minori. Despite being the better combatant, she has been utterly useless standing around Shiroe while Minori was productive on her own. Akatsuki is only good for combat, but is too weak to accompany Shiroe in his secret mission. For now, all she can do is work towards gaining skills. Rayneshia and Elissa are discussing the princess's day with the adventurers. Rayneshia disclaims that she doesn't consider the Adventurers her friends, understanding the rift between them and the People of the Land. As Elissa leaves she wonders if her mistress, having to always act the perfect princess, can be herself outside of being near Krusty. Nyanta visits the Roderick Firm and reminds an absent minded Roderick he has missed lunch and it is time for dinner. They eat at a Raman stand and discuss Roderick's research project being done for Shiroe. After dinner Nyanta receives a call from Shiroe, and reports on the current situation in Akiba. Naotsugu is depressed that the raid won't be over before Christmas. Assessments Marielle and Henrietta are shopping together at a florist. Henrietta guesses that Marielle is buying something for Naotsugu's return, the guild master then asks whether Henrietta is gifting anyone. Henrietta says there is no one that interests her so much, but secretly affirms her unrequited love for Shiroe. Later at the Watermaple Consolate, she assesses the superficial qualities of Marielle and Akatsuki; both are innocent and youthful. Rayneshia hangs out with the ladies again, and rethinks the Adventurer-Lander rift. After months as an ambassador, she doesn't have a solid understanding of adventurers. As a whole they are much different than the Landers, and each adventurer is complex. Because of this, she feels she doesn't have the right to call them her friends. The group arrive at a restaurant, but Akatsuki makes her leave to visit training sessions again. This time, she sulks over her lack of progress in her findings and figures she may never get stronger. Despite this, she wants to see Shiroe again. Kyouko is traveling home with some salted salmon when she is assaulted by Enbart Nelles, who is equipped with Royal Guard armor and Byakumaru. Without her armor equipped and the Royal Guard mechanism deterred, she is quickly slain in the alleyway. Eyecatch Eyecatch2-4.png|Eyecatch 2-4: Chibi Akatsuki and Tatara